


Casual Activity In a Thieving Crew

by Carbon_Copyright



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Asphyxiation, Drinking, F/M, Groping, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon_Copyright/pseuds/Carbon_Copyright
Summary: In a nearly all male crew, Vin finds herself being taken advantage of quite often, the odd thing is, she doesn't really mind.
Relationships: Vin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Casual Activity In a Thieving Crew

Vin sat in the bustling main room of the crew’s hideout, men moving around her with drinks and loud voices, and tried to listen to the conversation happening in front of her. This was proving difficult as the man sitting next to her was groping her ass rather roughly. In the dimly lit and packed room it didn’t seem like any of the others in the conversation noticed but she was having a hard time focusing on anything else. Vin was at this point quite jaded about things like this, guys were always trying to feel her up and it was just easier to not worry about it. And the fact that she somewhat enjoyed it didn’t give her any reason to resist. She tried not to encourage the behavior, because she didn’t want someone latched on to her at all times, but some of the crew members seemed to have caught on to the fact that she wouldn’t fight back when they went to grab her. 

“Isn’t that right Vin?” The man sitting next to her said, pulling Vin out of her thoughts and catching her off guard. 

“Ah… Yes?” She replied weakly. Vin looked around the table to see the other men’s surprised faces. On of the said “Wow, really?” and the man beside her smirked. What had she just agreed to? 

Vin decided that she might want to get out of this conversation before she said anything else by accident. She got up to walk over to the bar, but progress was slow. There weren’t any jobs on tonight so the main room was packed, and she had to squeeze between bodies to get to the bar. As to be expected, a number of men took advantage of the close confines to grab at her as she walked by, groping her breasts and ass. 

As Vin approached the bar one man made a particularly bold move. He reached out to grab her wrist and pulled her close to him. The man was standing alone just holding his drink and watching the room, but now he wrapped an arm around Vin and put his hand directly on her ass. 

“I hope you weren’t in a hurry.” He said nonchalantly. 

“Well I was going to get a drink.” 

“Ah don’t worry about that, have some of mine.” He proffered the mug of ale to her, and Vin appraised it. She had just seen him drinking from it so there was almost no chance that he put something in it. Vin took the mug from him and was going to drink from it, but the moment it left the man’s hand he reached over and began fondling one of her breasts. They were tucked away near the corner of the room, so it seemed he was comfortable just going at her like this, even in a public space. Vin blushed furiously and drank deeply from the mug to hide her face. 

When she lowered the now empty mug she saw the man smiling at her, and he twisted her nipple, causing her to flinch and let out a small squeak. “Ah, there’s a reaction,” he said, “I was beginning to think that you couldn’t feel me at all.” 

Vin couldn’t hide her blush this time, so she just looked down and leaned closer to the man. She didn’t want him to stop what he was doing, but she didn’t actually want to say that out loud. Luckily he didn’t seem like he intended to stop, and he actually went to undo a couple of the buttons on Vin’s shirt so he could slip his hand inside. 

Feeling his skin directly on hers was a bit too much for Vin to handle stoically. She gasped at the contact and leaned against him, starting to squirm a bit under his roaming hands. Before she could get too into it, the man pulled his hand out of her shirt. 

“Tell you what, if you come with me I’ll get us another drink.” without waiting for Vin to respond he steered her by the ass over to the bar and ordered a glass of wine for each of them. Vin’s shirt was still partly unbuttoned but she didn’t bother to fix it since the man was likely just going to unbutton it again if she did. A few of the men by the bar leered at her, one probably had a good view of her breasts from the side. Vin was starting to feel somewhat embarrassed by the treatment, but she also felt a growing wetness in her crotch and was having trouble standing still. When two glasses were placed on the counter the man still fondling her ass nodded to them and she picked them up before he lead her away from the bar. 

The man guided Vin to a table near the wall and took a large drink from the glass she handed him, before setting it down and reaching back into her shirt. Vin hesitated a moment before deciding to take a drink of her own wine, she had watched the bottle get opened and had held the glass herself for most of its time so it was almost certainly safe. When she set the glass down on the table she was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, and the pleasant warmth was a good distraction from how public she was at the moment. 

Vin looked up at the man’s face and saw that he was annoyed. “Well,” he said, “are you going to return the favor?” Vin was confused for a second, then felt embarrassed when she realized what he meant. She looked down to see the surprisingly large bulge in the man’s pants, then hesitantly reached for it. Vin paused with her hand hovering over the man’s crotch, but when she looked back at him he nodded, so she undid the belt at his waist. 

Vin slid her hand into the man’s pants and touched his hard cock. The smooth skin felt nice in her hand, and as she began to rub it it got even harder. He smirked down at her, “Yeah, that’s right, I like it when a slut doesn’t argue.” 

Vin’s now permanent blush got another shade darker, but she didn’t say anything in response. The man stopped fondling her breast to lean back and simply let her continue stroking his cock within his pants. The shaft felt solid in her hand, and Vin couldn’t stop herself from imagining what it looked like uncovered. She made sure to move around the shaft so that he wouldn’t get bored of her touch, and she tried to fondle his balls a bit as well. His skin was sticky with sweat, but the sensation was not necessarily a bad one and Vin was surprised by how much she enjoyed doing this. 

When the man had finished his drink he apparently decided he wanted more of Vin. He leaned close to her and said gruffly, “Hey, get under the table.” Vin nervously looked around the room, still aware of how many people were around them. Seeing her hesitation the man leaned back in and growled, “Now.” 

Vin quickly downed the rest of her drink in hope of steadying her nerves, then tried to surreptitiously slip under the table. She was so nervous that she fumbled trying to further unbutton the man’s pants, but in a moment she was able to pull them apart to get at his cock. It stood up, not overwhelmingly long but it was especially thick, and its smell was extremely strong. Vin didn’t want to upset the man any further so she tried not to hesitate as she leaned her face closer to him. She took the head of his dick in her mouth and its taste was salty and savory, and she took a second to enjoy the flavor of it. 

Vin was apparently taking too long, as the man reached down and laced his fingers into her short hair and then proceeded to force her head down onto his cock. Vin had to fight not to gag as the cock filled her mouth and pushed against her throat. After the initial panic it wasn’t actually that bad, and she started to get into the rhythm of it, trying to open up her mouth and throat to accept him all the way. She lapped her tongue along the underside of his dick in an attempt to contribute something to the action, since her head was not under her own control anymore. 

The man kept pulling Vin almost all the way up off of his cock and then forcing her down as far as she could go to try to get into the back of her throat, and she was doing her best to allow that to happen. After a minute of continuous abuse her throat relaxed enough and he was able to force her all the way down on his shaft, burying her nose in his pubic hair. The intense smell of his sweat and balls, combined with the way his cock was stretching her throat was utterly overwhelming for Vin. She reached a hand into her pants and started to rub her now extremely wet pussy. Vin tried to actually inhale the man’s scent, but his cock was filling her throat so much that she couldn’t. The man held her firmly down on his dick, not allowing her a single breath and she started to panic again. 

Even as tears started to form in Vin’s eyes she started to finger herself, right there in the central room of the hideout. Vin thought about the chances of someone seeing her under the table, off at the edge of the dim room, and decided that it didn’t matter. Lord Ruler, it might have even made it better to know someone was seeing her acting like a slut. 

As Vin’s vision started to blur the man finally pulled her off of his cock. She coughed roughly and gasped for air, but he only allowed her to recover for a moment before he pushed her back down. This time he held a more consistent pace, though he did push her all the way down each time, and Vin was able to properly enjoy the feeling of him filling her throat. There had been something exhilarating about suffocating on a man’s cock but this was definitely easier for her to manage. 

Vin sucked his cock for another minute, squeezing him with her throat and trying to use her tongue, before it came to an end. The man forced her all the way down one final time and held her in place before he came down her throat. He was far enough down her throat that swallowing it wasn’t much of an issue, but when he finally pulled out of her she coughed violently. Cum splattered her shirt and clung to her lower jaw as she recovered from the rough blow job she had just been made to give. 

Vin smiled to herself and wiped her mouth with her shirt sleeve before coming up from under the table. With tears in her cheeks and her hair messed up, as well as her shirt half unbuttoned, she looked thoroughly fucked. She smiled at the man, still breathing heavily, and leaned back in her chair. 

The man smiled back at her, then put an arm around her and leaned in close. “How about we find somewhere a little more private?” He said to her, his voice dripping with insinuations. “And maybe another drink, eh?” 

Vin felt she was in no place to decline so she just nodded her head and then let him guide her back toward the bar. Once there the man ordered another two somethings and started chatting with the other guys at the bar. Vin stood by, listening with half an ear as she grabbed the drink placed in front of her. She was getting drunk enough now that she didn’t even mind her shirt hanging half open, putting at least one of her breasts on display for the men. She especially didn’t mind the way they were staring at her, the warm buzz in her providing reassurance to what part of her may have worried about her image in the crew. It did, however, occur to her after a moment that she had just drank something that she hadn’t paid much attention to or pored herself. Deciding to file that concern away for later, Vin leaned into the man beside her, enjoying the feeling of his hand of her butt, and enjoyed the buzz of alcohol in her body. 

Once they had finished their drinks, the man hooked his arm around Vin’s waist and lead her towards one of the room’s exits. As they were leaving the bar, one of the men they had been talking with took the opportunity to land a hearty slap on Vin’s ass, which left a pleasant sting afterwards. Vin turned and smiled at him as she was lead away. 

She was lead off into a hallway that in turn lead to more rooms, most filled with equipment commonly used on jobs or supplies for the bar. Once they were around a few corners Vin was leaned against a wall and the man placed one arm next to her head, boxing her in. 

“So now that we’re alone,” he said, “care to finish what you started out there?” Vin was basically a mess at this point, and could only manage to flutter her eyes and nod. “Well, are you gonna take your clothes off or will I have to do it for you?” Vin considered this for a moment, she could do it herself of course, but what would be the fun in that? She made to take of her shirt, but purposely fumbled with the buttons, playing up how drunk she was. It didn’t take long for the man to get impatient. “Just let me do it!” He barked, before grabbing both sides of Vin’s shirt and pulling them apart, ripping what buttons were still done clean off. 

Vin stood there, somewhat turned on by the forceful display and was pleased when he reached down to her waistband. He roughly broke through the buttons holding the pants closed and pushed both them and her undergarments down to the floor, where she stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. 

As the man stepped forward Vin reached out and grabbed at his belt buckle, and he smirked when she had little trouble undoing it. After she had pulled his dick out he reached behind her and lifted her up from under the legs, pressing her back against the wall. Vin wrapped her legs behind his back for purchase and reached down between them to grab the man’s hard cock. She was still dripping wet from what they had done earlier so she just directed him towards her pussy without delaying any further. 

The moment he was lined up he thrust forward into Vin burying himself all the way to the hilt inside her. A loud moan was ripped from her throat, partly from pain but mostly from sheer pleasure, and this only turned into a series of smaller noises as he began moving in and out. 

Even though he wasn’t the longest man in the world, the thickness of his cock was stretching Vin to her absolute limit. If he was any bigger she likely couldn’t have fit him at all, but as it was she was able to feel his whole length inside of her with every individual thrust. Every time he pushed into her sent a wave of pleasure through her, making her squeeze her legs tight around him and pulling him even deeper into her. 

“You should keep it down slut, they can probably hear you in the main room.” He chastised her, but Vin didn’t actually care. Lost in a haze of booze and pleasure, she was going to make as mush noise as she pleased. She wrapped her arms around the man as well, pulling herself even closer to him, and pulling her back off of the wall. 

Shifting his balance with this movement, the man leaned back a bit and began to bounce her up and down on his cock, his strong arms easily handling her small body. This pushed her down onto his shaft with her entire weight, digging into the deepest parts of her and again causing her to moan even louder. 

As he sped up his thrusting and bouncing Vin began to feel a building pressure deep inside her. A heat had been growing between her legs all night and it had reached the point of feeling like a bonfire. Each thrust the man made, each time he pushed into her, he fucked her closer to her climax, and it was becoming too much for her. 

Despite her earlier convictions, Vin didn’t actually want to alert the entire crew to what she was doing, so as she felt her climax approaching she leaned down and bit hard on the man’s shoulder. Another couple of thrusts passed before a tidal wave of sensation came from her pussy, rushing through her entire body. Vin tensed, all her muscles trying to grab the man before her and pull him as close as she possibly could. Her moan turned into a growl as it left her clenched jaws, and the force split the skin on his shoulder. 

The convulsions of her lower body, combined with the way she had pulled herself into him, finally pushed her partner over the edge as well. With one final thrust he sank as deeply into her pussy as he could, and filled her with as much cum as he could produce. Vin’s still tense muscles held him close as he continued cumming inside her, both of them trying to catch their breath. 

After a minute the man pulled his softening dick out of Vin and lowered her to the ground before doing up his belt and simply walking back towards the main room. Vin sat smiling, lost a bit in the afterglow, and dimly considered her torn clothes. Since she didn’t have to pass through the main room to get to the sleeping quarters she decided to risk it and just managed to get up. 

She stumbled half naked through the hallway that was surprisingly devoid of people, and when she got to the bunk room made a beeline for her cot. She slipped under her blanket, deciding to bother with clothes in the morning, and drifted off to sleep. 

In her dream she was naked in the middle of the main room, all the men around her were either fucking her or watching her get fucked. She smiled through every second of it, and when she woke up there was a damp spot in her bed roll. Maybe some day...


End file.
